Eating Out
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Switzerland and Austria were eating lunch together. Austria asked a question to unveil an old flame, only for Prussia to show up later and join the party. Will Liechtenstein catch the three of them in the act?


Eating Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia of any of the themes, ideas, or characters. Thank You.**

Roderich walked up the shining slightly rugged stone steps of the manor in the center-peak of the Alps. It wasn't his particular style of architecture, but he did respect his old friend Vash's paritcular way of living, as even with the minor differences, it wasn't much different from his own. Roderich ruffled his deep purple tail-coat as he walked up the last few wide stone steps up to the Zwingli manor. Roderich met himself with the tall polished dark wooden door with the silver handle and silver generic knocker of the estate he was occupying. He coughed lightly, fixed his glasses, pushed one hand through his slightly flipping hair, straightened his tailcoat, and performed many other slight appearance pre-cautions, but right as he was about to use the knocker on the door, it opened a crack, and he was delightfully greeted by the cute, small face of Lili Zwingli, Vash's younger, and much cuter, sister. She looked up to him.

"Hallo, Mr. Edelstein. You are here to see my big brother, right", she asked with her small and slightly squeakish voice, but quite stoic expression, much like her brother would have worn in greeting this particular guest.

"Ah. Yes", Roderich answered, his voice in it's usually questionable wave.

Lili, without saying another word, opened the door much wider, in a silent offer to let Roderich into her and her brother's dwelling.

Roderich nodded to her in a polite fashion, taking the edge of the door in his hand and shutting it behind him as he made his stride onto the polished white and brown marble floors of the open-complex home, the same color of the series of steps outside, but much smoother and more pristine.

Lili strode off into a different room, as Roderich sat in wait for his long-time friend to make his appearance. It seemed as if not seconds after Lili dissapeared from the room through the white rectangular arch, that Vash appeared through it.

"I see you are here exactly on time, as you usually are", the blonde man spoke in observation, checking his watch and then extending his hand out to Roderich.

"I like to make an effort to be on time", Roderich mumbled, taking Vash's hand and shaking it in mutual aquantence, looking over Vash's shoulder at something.

Vash looked behind him, at the arch which he had appeared from and which Roderich was gazing at with suspicion, breaking the handshake in a swift manner, to see his small sister's face peek back from behind the arch out of sight with much speed, "Lili! Please, go continue your studies! We are just going to be talking about boring adult stuff anyway", Switzerland shouted in slight reprimand to her.

She responded, "Yes, brother!"

They could hear her little feet racing up the wooden stairs, and afterwords all was quiet, assuming that they were no longer being watched by wide and curious green eyes.

Vash turned back to Roderich, "I apologize for the slight interruption, she's been becoming more and more curious of things that usually wouldn't matter", he sighed softly, slightly confused by the changed happening with his sister. He wasn't one to quickly accustom to change.

"It does not bother me a bit", Roderich assured him, "You shouldn't be concerned for her, she is just growing up. You worry too much."

Switzerland nodded, "I guess you are right", he avoided eye contact, "Shall we eat", he asked, extending his arm to the tall glass pannelled door which behind was the balcony.

Roderich saw an ornate white table with two stairs through the glass panels and nodded, "Yes, of course", he began trotting off to the balcony, his black boots making a tapping noise as they hit the marble with every step. He opened the double-glassed doors and sat in one of the ornate and cushioned seats as he watched the birds of many colors fly by. He sighed, enjoying the Apalachian view.

Vash came outside onto the white balcony a few moments later, and sat the table for each of them, setting a plate of Alpermagronen (Alpine Herdsman Macaroni) in front of them both, with a side of applesauce and a small glass of Riesling X Sylvaner (common Swiss white wine).

Roderich seemed to be staring at the plate of Swiss cuisine with slight skepticism, "Did you make zhis yourself", he asked with a quizzical expression, pointing to the food.

Vash nodded shyly, still averting his eyes from Roderich's and mumbled, "It's cheaper to make these things yourself than to go out and buy them or pay someone else to cook it for you."

Roderich nodded his head to each side in thought, "Ja. True", he took a bite of the dish and took a sip of the wine in conjuction.

Suddenly, time froze for a moment, and you could hear a politely rude female voice in the background, "Excuse me? Is this thing on? Alright. Well, for all you people who have no idea what Alperma- Whatever, is... It's pretty much cheap macaroni, made with stuff that's cheap and easy to find for those filthy men in the mountains who take care of the cute sheepy animals, like potatoes, onions, macaroni, and of course cheese." Then, after the voice had finished her explanation of the food in front of the two men, everything went back to normal.

"Wow, zhis is actually good", Roderich exclaimed, "I didn't know you could cook zhis vell, Vash", Roderich beamed with geniune surprise.

"Of course; I know how to cook", he said not realizing Roderich didn't know he could cook, "I had to for a long time for myself, and then myself and my sister."

Roderich nodded, "I understand vhy you would need to, I just didn't know you could cook vell enough to make food taste zhis excellent."

"I am a little picky when it comes to food I actually like to eat, so I guess with time and practice I made food good enough to where I would be happy to eat it myself...", Vash gulped, being thankful for the compliment, not knowing he could cook that well.

They ate in silence, both of them looking over the wide and beautiful expanse of deep green sloping mountains, freckled with the darker evergreen trees and forests, and the haunting dark blue rock mountains in the background, with the astounding contrast of the baby blue colored sky painted with large fluffing clouds. They listened to the different types of birds and insects throughout the mountains, paying special attention to the slightly alarming, but interesting sound of the Black Woodpecker in the nearby greens. They could faintly smell the frangrance of wafting natural honey and fresh wildflowers.

Roderich took his attention from the wildlife around them, and again brought his focus back to Vash. He wanted to ask Vash something, but was afraid to, as it could be a private subject to Vash. He didn't know if it would be...

Vash also brought his attention away from the wildlife, noticing this sudden over-taking of Roderich's expression through his previal vision "Roderich, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Roderich took a short and polite sip of his white wine, and decided to come out with his controversial question with a bothered sigh, "I had just heard that you and Gilbert had spoken, and possibly made friends. Is zhis true", Roderich asked with a slightly serious stare.

Vash nodded, expecting a more serious question than that, "Yes, Gilbert and I spoke and I do think we have the potential to become friends", he said without much of an opinion.

"O-Okay. Could you maybe...tell me about it the encounter you had", Roderich made sure to make eye contact with Vash when he asked this question, trying to indirectly persuade him to tell how this had happened, knowing it had to be something odd, as Gilbert and Vash had hardly anything in common, if anything at all...

Vash was uncomfotable with the intence eye contact, and once again averted his unopinonated gaze, "Yes. I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to explain", Vash coughed lightly and started, "I had decided to go to the bar, for once."

Again, the sickeningly sweet over-voice was heard, "We now move to a dinky little bar in the middle of nowhere, where the booze is cheap and the small amounts of food that is available is moderately...okay. They should seriously consider fixing those windows, which are an absolute disaster from the random bar-fights. Gosh! Would it really kill you guys to buy some air-fresheners?! Please, don't even get me started on those bathrooms, and where in the world is this draft coming from?! Does anyone even own this place?"

Vash was sitting at the very right end of the bar in his creaky wooden seat. He had been sitting there observing everything and everyone he had the time to for quite some time now, but had still not ordered a drink. He was not ready to. He wanted to wait a few more moments to let his mind sink into this very out-of-character atmosphere for him. Vash couldn't see a single person he had ever come into contact with in this place, which isn't outrageous, as he didn't like meeting new people or go out into public too often. He waited a bit longer, until a man with greasy and messy white hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin walked into the place. He knew he recognized this man from somewhere, but he seemed to not be able to fully recall from where... He furrowed his eyebrows to the Albino, trying to remember where in the heck he could be recalling this man from. He wasn't accustomed to not recognizing a face, as he saw himself as a very observant person...

Gilbert walked into this bar, where he would come often to drink his booze and talk to people he usually knew. He did know many people here, and didn't mind the slightly dirty atmosphere or the smell of booze. In fact, he welcomed these things in order to talk to those who he knew and even some of those who he cared for. He soon noticed only a few moments after he had walked in that the angry Swiss man was sitting to the very right of the bar.

Gilbert silently thought to himself in his bold and slightly high-pitched German accent, "Vhy does zhat guy always look so frickin' angry? Doesn't a guy like him have anyzhing to be happy about? Pff...maybe if I buy him a drink he'll stop glaring at me." He moved to sit next to Vash at the bar, sitting at the second chair to the complete right, as the furthest to the right was being occupied by the blonde Swiss himself. Gilbert got the bartender's attention, and the bartender came over.

"Gilbert, buddy", the greasy bartender exclaimed happily, "What do you need?"

"I'd like two drinks, one for me und one for my buddy", he said glacing over at Vash.

Vash was surprised. "Why is this guy buying me a drink", he thought to himself, trying to remember even more now. "Dammit... Gilbert...his name even sounds familiar."

Gilbert looked over to Vash, "Vhy are you always angry?"

Vash was flustered by this statement, "I-I'm not angry!"

"You sure look like it", Gilbert told him, tapping his fingers on the splintered and dusty bar, his gaze averting to the other direction and his voice trailing off.

"I just think a lot...", Switzerland explained, also averting his gaze so the two's gazes' were even farther distanced.

"You are Swiss, right", Gilbert brought his gaze forward, making eye contact closer, as he asked in curiousity, wanting to assure this was the man he would always see at the World Meetings.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask", he also brought his gaze forward as their drinks were slid to them across the bar, Vash taking his in his hand, taking a drink of the foreign beer quickly, in anxiety of what the Albino was about to say to him.

"I remember you from the World Meetings. I'm...Prussia", he also took his beer in his hand, downing half of it on the spot.

Vash stood suddenly and boustrously in broadcasting manner, "I knew I knew you", he shouted across the small room.

Everyone in the bar drew their attention to him, looking at him like he was supposed to tell them something, as he was making quite the scene compared to the other patrons of this bar, not to mention he was a first-timer here.

He flushed slightly, realizing what he had seemed like, "I'm sorry everyone. Please, go back to what you were doing", he said politely and sat back down.

Everyone shrugged the outburst off and returned to their previous state. Gilbert was chuckling at the man, "I like you. You are fun to watch."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess", Vash said looking down at his drink, and then to Gilbert's, noticing that Gilbert was already almost finished with his tall glass of ale.

Gilbert laughed more, and the two continued to talk throughout the night, and before Vash left the bar that night both of them resolved to go out drinking together again sometime soon.

Vash told the tale to Roderich, "I didn't drink much, but he did... I almost drove him home, but he assured me he would have the bartender drive him home after he was done with his drinking."

Roderich nodded, "It is the type of thing that he would do", he sighed, finished his meal, pushing his plate to the side. He still hade half a glass of wine left, so he decided to continue his conversing with Vash, as he didn't get to often.

Switzerland was also finished with his food, but also had wine left, so he too made the concious decision to do the same. He waited for Austria to pick up the conversation again, being lost of what to talk about.

Roderich noticed that Vash was waiting for a conversation cue and thought for a moment. He came up with a touchy question, not thinking about the concequnces, "Vash... Vhy do you pretend like we were never friends...", Roderich asked with his deep purple eyes, very curious. He had been wanting to ask this for a very very long time now.

Vash stopped, his heart beat quickened noticably in anxiety, and he was scared of what his irrational words might come up with... "I have my reasons", he said stoically as he took another sip of the white but rich wine, looking straight down at the white tablecloth.

"I vant a real answer... How could you just leave me and pretend like you hardly ever knew me after our childhood together", Roderich had a bit of pain in his eyes and voice from feeling so rejected from the way Vash had been treating him, despite their past together.

Vash took a deep breath, and stood passionately, "I had to! I didn't want to, but we had to and still have to, Roderich", he said with pain in his eyes as well, missing Roderich and the times they had had together dearly.

Roderich was even more pained by this statement, hardly visible tears running down his cheeks and chin, "You know, you haven't been calling me by my first name since we were children, but today you have", he smiled sweetly, his tears still falling.

Vash noticed Roderich's tears and pain, but continued, wanting Roderich to know the full truth, "He, my boss, wanted me to stop the time I spent with you completely, as he thought you were depending on me too much... He wasn't even letting me help you learn to live on your own... I couldn't just stop talking to you or limit the spending time we had together! I wouldn't do it; so...my boss ended our friendship by force, despite what I wanted. He stopped listening to my wants and feelings, and he practically ended our alliance to get me to try to forget you. He told me that you were the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. I wanted to murder him for telling me that...", he held his face in his hands, "I care about you too much to ever forget you, Roderich..."

Roderich gasped slightly through his confused tears, wanting to know more, "V-Vash... What do you mean?"

Vash had had enough of listening to his boss. He didn't care what he could to him... He didn't care if he didn't get re-elected for his country. He took his and Roderich's glasses of wine and set them both beside each other on the balcony, but in a spot they would not get knocked over, and he leaned over the table without much skepticism, and began to kiss Roderich with all the love and passion he could manage through his weathered heart.

Roderich immediately blushed and his eyes widened slightly, as Vash's movement was so fast and unexpected, but despite all of this, he kissed back, with just the fire that Vash was giving and a little bit more. He had imagined and dreamed of being with Vash many times, both long ago and recently, although he had never thought he felt the same, as he had never showed it...

They continued this, until the table fell over and Vash made his way much closer to Roderich, his hands on Roderich's hips, wanting to get closer. Roderich instinctively put his hands around Vash's neck as they continued to kiss by only pressing their lips together. Vash was still quite shy about his actions, as this was his first kiss, and he had never done anything alike this. Roderich slightly gaped his mouth, signaling for Vash to deepen the kiss. Vash was flustered by everything that was happening, even though he was /attempting/ to lead it. He eventually noticed the gap that Roderich had created, and he deepened the kiss, holding Roderich as close as he could to him. Roderich placed his legs around Vash's waist, wanting for him to take him inside somewhere, where hopefully this could evolve into something more. Vash lifted Roderich up off his seat even closer to him, not breaking the kiss. He turned and widened the door with the toe of his boot, and marched him and Roderich over to the couch, not fretting Liechtenstein walking in, as she was two floors upstairs doing homework, and probably listening to music as well, assuring she would not hear them. Vash set himself on the couch back down, with Roderich over him. Roderich moved his right leg out from under Vash, and moved his right knee gently around to Vash's crotch area, where his legs were split. Vash didn't mind this, and was actually enjoying it. Vash looked down Roderich's dissapointedly fully-clothed body, to see a bulge in a particular area of his pants. He broke the kiss slightly, in awe of the extreme urge he had to undress him now.

Roderich blushed, "A-Are you seeing something you are liking", he asked Vash with a turned-on blush.

Vash looked up at him, "I might be", he admitted still with a stoic-like expression, as he continued the make-out with the man who leaned over him.

Roderich /casually/ started gently rubbing his knee over and around Vash's crotch in a vertical and slow manner, only enough to arouse him. Vash took his hands to Roderich's hips and guided him in a way that his partner's knee grazed his privates with more pressure. Vash started to get very turned-on, a prominent bulge starting in his pants as well. Roderich could feel it, and he smiled with a bit of seduction. Roderich began to unbutton Vash's shirt quickly, and began to slide it off of him in a sexy manner. Roderich just got Vash's shirt off, as the doorbell rang.

Vash immediately called to his sister, "I got the door, Lili! You keep studying!"

"Yes, brother", she replied yelling to make sure her brother heard her.

Vash went to get the door, a blushy and needy Austria as his side, entangling his arm with Vash's. Vash opened it, to see Gilbert standing there, looking smashed.

Again, time stopped and you could hear the same feminine over-voice, "Smashed as in drunk." It again, turned normal exactly as it always would.

Prussia opened his arms in a pleading "why" motion, not yet noticing their intense boners. He motioned with his left arm at the doorstep, at a very shocked and mortified Vash, "Ve were supposed to go out drinking an hour ago, und you never showed up! Vhat zhe hell", he asked, drool slipping from the side of his mouth. He pointed at the also mortified and silent Roderich, "Vhy are you-?" Gilbert noticed their boners. "Pfft; mine is more impressive than that", he chuckled as he whipped out his rock-hard cock from the zipper in his pants (he was probably hard from all the booze making the blood rush to his penis).

Vash had a light blush and he was averting his eyes from Prussia's impressive length. Roderich was almost the exact opposite in expression, with a large deep blush that put Spain's tomatoes to shame, slightly drooling with imagination at what Prussia and they could be doing with that hot mess of a dick.

Prussia aserted himself into Vash's home, practically slamming the door behind himself, throbbing as he walked in, causing both Vash and Roderich to back up, both their blush's getting darker and more broad across their faces. He gave a slight /rape/ face with a devious smirk and a dark shadow over his eyes, "Is zhere somewhere more private", he asked with quite a bit of a authority, his hand beginning to stroke himself, knowing he had more sexual experience than both of them, possibly combined.

Vash still had a blush expansing across his entire face, ear to ear, chin to forehead, the bulge in his pants still strong. "I-I have a guest bedroom on the second floor...", he said, mentally facepalming and asking himself, "What am I doing?"

Roderich whimpered a little, in a daze of lust wanting of both of them immediately, gripping onto Vash's arm with more strength than before.

Vash turned, to the alternative stairs that led to the second floor of the mansion, and led them up the glossy wooken stairs to the guest bedroom, taking the first door to the right once they arrived at the top of the stairs taking both of them into a bare spot of the room with plenty of empty stairs. Prussia turned around and locked the door immediately. They could faugely hear the sound of Liechtenstein's music as she studied from somewhere else on the floor above them. Prussia looked Roderich in the eyes with a look of dominance and lust, almost as if they had done this before together. He ordered them both, "Vhy are you still dressed? Come on; get your fucking clothes off."

Austria immediately started to comply, wanting to get into their pants immediately. Vash was a little skeptical about this, but felt the need to comply as well, just because of how authoritve Gilbert was being. He noticed Roderich alread rushing to get his clothing off. He started to take off his clothing too, starting with his belt and then unzipping his pants. Vash and Roderich both continued to take off clothing, until they got down to their boxers, their boxers lifting quite a bit because of their boners. They both looked up, almost similtaniously looking up at the completely nude Gilbert who was only getting harder with his glazed over eyes, drunk blush, and dark chuckle as he stared at the hard tips through their boxers, Roderich's being more defined as his boxers were more tight, his tip fully defined even beneath the cloth of his boxers, although Vash's cock was larger and it seemed to have a wider girth. Prussia hardly noticed the details. He only had what he wanted next in his mind.

Prussia said with a devious smirk, "Excellent." Prussia spoke in lust and ecstasy as he sat on his knees handling both of their dicks with a bit tight grip. Roderich and Vash both took a breath and deeply moaned. He placed his mouth on the right side of Vash's cock and rubbed him softly with the tip of his tongue through Vash's black boxers while he playfully felt up Roderich's length. He listened to both of their soft moans in harmony, excited for the rest of the sex session.

Roderich couldn't take the tease of not having Gilbert's hand directly on his member, so he slipped his boxers off his twitching hard cock. It flung up like an antenna that had been pulled back. Gilbert didn't even take the moment to turn his head to see. He knew what had happened at he heard Roderich's boxers slip down his legs to the polished wooden floors. Gilbert wrapped his hand more around Austria, who's moans only grew more intense. Vash was being more patient, letting Gilbert be in control of the monster between his thighs. Gilbert slipped off Vash's boxers next, ready to get a glance at his moist cock for the first time. He gazed at them both for sometime, and then stood so they got another good look at his own dick. He chuckled, still drunk with no sign of sobering up. Vash was still embarrassed about the experience that was happening before him and to him, while Roderich was eager and willing to continue with it all. Roderich's heart was pounding enough he could hear it fill his ears. He was mute to anything but getting farther into the escatsy and lust that he was already submerged within', and it was a strain to hear their voices.

Gilbert looked to Vash with a raised eyebrow. Vash firstly looked down with a cute blush and grit teeth, but looked up and nodded, somehow understanding what Gilbert was trying to tell him, with a bit of /need/ in his eyes. Roderich was looking quite confused at the two of them, as it seemed as if they were sharing thought. Vash and Gilbert looked to Roderich, and Gilbert said roughly, "Roderich, get on your knees, you slut." Roderich looked very feminine at hearing that, his eyes slightly opening and his eyelashes looking longer, his mouth open slightly, "Y-Yes", he muttered, practically collapsing to his knees to Gilbert's cock needingly with an ounce of desperation. Gilbert smirked to Vash and beckoned to come closer to get his fill of a blowjob.

Roderich continued sucking on Gilbert's cock, practically deep-throating him, loving the feel of his tight hard dick in his mouth, it moving back and forth against the roof of his throat. Vash stepped closer to the two, wanting Roderich go down on him like he was Glibert.

Gilbert put both of his hands roughly into Roderich's hair, pulling his head deeper onto his length and harder with every pull, messing up Roderich's usually neat and pretty hair in meer seconds, "Yeah; that's the spirit! I know you can suck faster zhan zhis you filthy whore", he growled as he felt Roderich's moans on his dick, only making him harder as this went on.

Roddie started to pump Vash while continuing on Gilbert, his glasses slowly slipping off his nose where they kept it's usual perch. He pumped Vash all the way down to his base, making Vash's ever-so-sensitive member want to burst already. Vash was already growing wider and getting a darker pinkish color in between Roderich's docile and feminine hands. Gilbert growled with lust with the feel of pounding into Roderich's mouth. Gilbert let go as he was about to cum, not wanting to spoil it yet, "I zon't vant to spoil you vith tasting my seed more than once in vone night", he said looking down at Roderich, who had stopped in slight confusion once Gilbert had stop forcing him down, which he was enjoying a lot. He nodded quickly, his mouth gaping open still, feeling empty at the moment. Vash coughed, ready to be taken himself. Roderich made eye contact with him, "I-I'm sorry", he managed to get out between the gasps. Vash replied with a serious tone, "You don't need to be sorry, just get started", he commanded. Roderich had his mouth on Vash's tip within' seconds, swirling his tongue around his ejection area tenderly with skill. Prussia laughed with his casual "kesesesese", "I'll just keep myself warm over here, you focus on him Roderich. He looks like he could use the pleasure", he demanded as he began to slide his own hand up and down his own cock with precision and care once again. Roderich took himself back slightly, "Alright", he responded to Gilbert as he took his left hand to handle Vash's package in a pleasureable manner, and his right to twist his hand up and down, around his dick with his smooth-as-silk hands. Vash moaned roughly, "Augh! Gosh! How many times have you done this to other men", he asked Roderich with lustful eyes which were slowly glazing over with the pleasure of his very first time. Roderich mumbled, "I've done it enough." He went down hard on the blonde man's dick again, wanting to see his reaction and feel him cum down his throat. Roderich continued to pump with his right hand as his lips and tongue slid up and down Vash's pulsing twitching cock, his left hand moving to guide Vash's hips into a slow, rythmic thrust into his mouth. Vash sped up his thrusts and with more buck and strength than Roderich was guiding him, which is what Roderich had wanted to feel. Vash had tears beckoning at the corners of his eyes, ready to cum into Roderich's mouth for the first time.

"Roderich!~ Roderich!~", he panted as his cock was extending a little bit more and more, until Roderich could feel his pre-cum slipping out.

Roderich was ready for as much cum as Vash could give, wanting to feel the warmth creeping and running down his throat.

Vash gave the last thrust he could as he came with his thick white cum deep into Roderich's mouth and throat.

Roderich took it, a slight squeak going through his vocal cords and a shiver running down his spine. He took as much of him as he could, and only a few drops fell down his chin to slide down his neck. He took a moment to feel the warmth and slick of Vash's cum as Vash panted, trying to recover. Roderich eventually swallowed his cum, "You're juice isso sweet", he said with a small smile and oddly polite blush. Prussia had been attempting to retain his cum from coming out as he watched this, as it was making him want to spill. Vash still had his eyes closed, trying to muster words to explain what he had just felt, and trying to come up with the inner emotional and physical strength to do it again.

Roderich noticed Vash was still hard as a rock, "V-Vow... You must be hard to please...", he said with surprised expression.

Gilbert too, was surprised, "Damn, Swiss. You deserve Roddie's back end more zhan I do", he confessed, still moving his hand up his length.

Vash looked surprised, "Wh-What", he didn't know exactly what he meant by "back end". He had an idea, but he didn't expect them to go that far.

Roderich stood with a dripping boner, as he had already came and gotten hard twice, "You don't have to worry. You'll both get it, you'll just have to take turns", he smirked.

Gilbert grinned hornily with grit teeth, looking at Roderich, "Alright; get us on the bed how you vant us you cum-bucket."

Roderich squeaked /embarrassed/ at that comment, and took Vash's hand, leading him to the bed at the other end of the room. Vash followed obediantely, ready for whatever he needed to do to please Roddie. Roderich positioned Vash with his back to the headboard, his cock standing straight up and his feet and legs strewn across the bed and sheets. Vash blushed knowing what to expect next. Roderich stood on the bed over Vash's dick, and sat onto it, his ass taking in Vash without much of an issue. Vash moaned hard at the tightness of Roderich's backside, "You're so tight", he groaned. Roderich shouted sightly, "Ah! You're so big!" Gilbert was still having fun watching these two get sexually familiar with each other. Roderich made a motion to beckon Gilbert onto the bed. Gilbert got on knees on the bed, that devilish smirk still plastered on his face, as his drunken blush was. Roderich was still currently moaning and gasping from the feeling of Vash inside him, "Start", he commanded angstily to the both of them. Gilbert started smoothly licking up and down the side of Roderich's length, loving how sensitive and smooth even his cock was, but loving his taste and consistency of his cum more, remembering it from past experiences. Vash took both his hands and held Roderich by his hips, moving him up and both so his ass was sliding up and down his even harder cock. Vash knew it was so early they were in this position, but he couldn't hold it in much longer, as this was his first time and he was extremely sensitive, "Ah", he shouted loudly and came into Roderich's bowels. Roderich gasped, feeling his insides fill up with more of Vash's white creme, not yet expecting it this early. Gilbert continued to pump and suck Roderich's cock, feeling the moment build up and Roderich already wanting to spill again. Vash continued to slide Roderich up and down himself, despite Vash being totally exhausted. Roderich was moaning and groaning and shouting in pleasure, never having felt this kind of extreme pleasure in any sexual situation before. Roderich knew he was about to cum all over Gilbert, but couldn't find the words to express it. "Vash! Gilbert", he yelled at he came all over Gilbert's shoulder and face, showering him in his deliciousness. Gilbert sighed in slight disspointment, "You zidn't warn me", he pouted.

Roderich felt slightly bad for not being able to warm him, "I-I'm sorry...zhere wasn't enough time", he thought of a quick excuse, hoping that Gilbert wouldn't be angry with him.

Gilbert was thinking of very devious thoughts, "I'll have to punish you for making excuses vith me", he said seductively with a smirk, his drunken blush had softened slightly, his mind slowly coming back to reality.

Vash was panting extremely, as he managed the strength to lift Roderich off of him, both he and Roderich gasping as he did so, as it was quite the pleasure even getting off of each other. Vash managed to get out through rugged panting, "Could we-", he bent his head back, the sweat rolling off his brow, "-next time?"

Both Gilbert and Roderich looked at him dissapointedly, "Vhy...?"

"I'm so...tired", he managed to say through all the sweat and hard pants.

Gilbert seemed to be comtemplating it, while Roderich had a small knowing and compassionate smile.

Roderich spoke for both himself and Gilbert, hoping Gilbert wouldn't mind it, "Ja. We can stop for tonight und try something different next time", he caressed Vash lovingly and kissed his cheek, "I know you don't have much stamina yet. It ist your first time."

Gilbert groaned with dissapointment, "Fine...for now, but next time I'll make you both work harder", he promised.

They both nodded, and Roderich had a silent beg shining in his eyes. Vash somehow knew the question, "You want to stay the night here?"

Roderich nodded, putting his arms around Vash.

Vash smiled, "You can, of course", he looked to Gilbert, "Would you like to stay?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Ja, I zhink I'd be alright vith zhat, but you'll have to make enough room on the bed for zhe awesome me", he beamed, grinning at Vash, Roderich still having his face in Vash's shoulder.

Vash sweetly took Roderich off him, and set him to the side of the bed, going to get a change of clothing for them all. He tossed Roderich and Gilbert some green sweatpants, which he put on himself. Gilbert fit into them almost perfectly, but with his ankles showing a tiny bit too much, as they were just a tiny bit too small. Roderich put them on and fit into them, the sweatpants much too large on him. Vash took Roderich's hand and led both him and Gilbert to his bedroom on the third floor via the end of the first second floor hallway, Gilbert following without argument, as even though he would never admit it, he was a bit tired, too. They all laid down on Vash's large canopy bed, feeling the light breeze blow in through the cracked open window in the tan and green elegantly styled room. Vash with his head on the right pillow, Roderich with his head on Vash's chest, and Gilbert's head in Roderich's thigh. Roderich was the first asleep, Gilbert the second, and Vash sat awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about the time he had just had. He sighed, thinking of how great he felt in Roderich, "I could do that again sometime", he mumbled to himself and the ceiling. He had no idea his first time would have ever been that great, of course he had never imagined it being with Roderich either, which is what he had always secretly fantasized. He didn't keep a journal, though, so it was impossible that anyone but himself could have ever known. He thought more and more as he slowly drifted into sleep... He was almost asleep, listening to Roderich's heartbeat against his own, until he heard a light knock at the door. He quickly thought, "Please... No", as he knew the only person it could be...

He heard a small sigh and a sweet high-pitched voice, "B-Brother?"

**Author's Note:**

**I made an extra-effort to this fanfiction, because I found the idea (sent in by a friend as a request) to be absolutely interesting and quite perfect. She gave me the pairing, mostly, but the plot is my own.**


End file.
